I Will Carry You
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Malachor V nightmares are affecting the crew. The Exile is breaking, and Atton may be the right help...on top of a new talent...LSFExileAtton pairing. Please read and review, I need critiscism!


**This is another Atton/ LSFExile for all of you KotOR fans. This is a song POV, so it may take a little while before the song. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own KotOR…too bad, I can still write about it!**

The night was cold on the Ebon Hawk. Too cold.

That was after Malachor V. Yes, the crew survived. But it was the nightmares of the dead planet that haunted them. Mira had to face Hanharr. Bao-Dur was forced to leave behind his remote to destruction. The Exile, Breanna Hawk, had to face against three sith lords, one her old master. Atton had to fight against Sion to reach the Exile, causing him grievous pains. The rest of the crew had crashed into the bizarre world to face its dwellers and demons, storm beasts.

Breanna had not left the starboard dormitory for hours. It seemed too long for the rest of the crew, and they tried to persuade her into coming out. Not even the offer to make Mical drunk and do a dance didn't work (courtesy of Mira, btw).

Hours turned to days, and now it was going to make the Exile's friends go crazy. However, before they could do anything, Atton made his way from the med bay sluggishly towards the dormitory, forgetting his security skill and using a tunneler. Slowly turning the knob, he entered the dark room.

Breanna was asleep in her bunk, her face expressing calm. He stepped towards her, spotting the redness around her eyes. She looked cold, as he slid off his green mautaki apprentice robe and tucked it around her. He smiled at her for a moment, watching as he stroked her shoulder.

_"Yeah I know it hurts._

_Yeah I know you're scared._

_Walking down the road that leads to who knows where_

_Don't you hang your head_

_Don't you give up yet_

_When color starts to disappear._

_I will be right here."_

Breanna slowly woke up, blinking for a moment. "A-Atton? W-How did you get in here?" she asked, as he grinned.

"Security tunneler. You haven't been out in days," he said, pretending sound stern like a parent. She made no movement, simply staring at the floor panels. He sat beside her, seeing fresh tears ready to pour. She found herself in his arms, needing some one to hold her.

Atton was surprised, yet he didn't show it at all. He only murmured words of comfort into her ear as she silently cried.

"_When your wall breaks down_

_And the voices tell you 'Turn around'_

_When your dreams give out._

_I will carry you, carry you._

_When the stars go blind._

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes._

_When you're falling behind._

_I will carry you."_

She looked up at him, as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Easy now. You're okay, she can't hurt you. You're safe, here with me. Sort of like pazaak except we aren't playing," he joked, making her laugh. She smiled, burying her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah…it's close," she teased, as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

_"Everybody cries_

_Everybody bleeds_

_No one else said that life's any easy thing_

_That's the beauty of it._

_When you lose your way,_

_Close your eyes, go to sleep, and wake up to another day._

"_When your wall breaks down_

_And the voices tell you 'Turn around'_

_When your dreams give out._

_I will carry you, carry you._

_When the stars go blind._

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes._

_When you're falling behind._

_I will carry you, carry you."_

She immediately crawled into his lap, relaxing now. He gently accepted her, his hands drawing tighter to give her the security he knew she wanted.

_"You should know now that you're not alone. _

_Take my heart and we will find_

_You will find_

_Your way home._

"_When your wall breaks down_

_And the voices tell you 'Turn around'_

_When your dreams give out._

_I will carry you, carry you._

_When the stars go blind._

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes._

_When you're falling behind._

_I will carry you, carry you._

_I will carry you, carry you. _

_I will carry you…"_

Breanna turned around to face him, her smile making his heart melt. "You do so much for me. Force, you've comforted me millions of times on top of protect-" she began, but was interrupted by his lips on hers, kissing her long and slow.

"You're not alone. I'll be there for you," he whispered, as she grinned.

"So where'd you learn to sing so good?"

**So what'd you think? Tell me by reviewing! The song is by Clay Aiken, I Will Carry You if you liked the song. Thank you!**


End file.
